Mega Knot II: My Lost Love
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Romance is something that stands as the basis for storytelling, life and experiences. We all fall in love, but seldom see the moment that we obtain it.


I remember a time, when I had experienced love.

It was a…blissful, caring joy that I went through. My first love was a beautiful girl. Slender, kind and intelligent. All of the other guys around me wanted her, and I didn't think I had it in me to win her heart over. But I did, somehow. I managed to win her heart and her love. I remember like it was yesterday…

I was sitting on the sandy beach, alone watching the sun rise from the horizon. I slowly began to doze off as the sea breeze's natural scent gathered in my nose. Even in my dreams, I dreamt of the same sandy beach with the same air that smelled of the sea it was accompanied with. A faint light comes to my eyes. It's the sun. To the side of the sun, was a figure. One with long, brown hair and what appeared to be a woman. It was her. The one I loved. She was at my side.

"You're awake, finally." She said.

"…Hm? Who are you? Where did you come from?" I asked.

She gave me a smile. "I came here to watch the sunrise." She said. "I saw you here and I thought I'd join you. You were smiling so peacefully." "I do that too! Watching the sun with the sea breeze in the air is a lovely feeling." I told her. She became overjoyed. "How wonderful, we both have a love for the beach!" "Both of us…" I looked into her eyes, and saw something I could not fathom. This was the start of the seed of love that began to grow within our hearts. We began to talk and talk for hours on end, only noticing the moon coming up in the starry sky. We went back to her home. A nice place, fit for someone with a heart as radiant as hers. I almost felt as if I didn't belong in her presence. But she didn't agree to that. She stayed to my side as if she wanted me there, next to her. That's when I went on a whim to stay with her. She was the one who could brighten my day, the one who could make me smile with her smile. The one who was taken from me so tragically…

For a week, we spent our time talking, laughing and enjoying life. We began to grow and nourish the seed we planted. It grew larger and larger every single day, until it finally sprouted. That night, we decided to go to the next step. But unknown to her, I had a deep, dark secret. This was the only thing I didn't tell her about. I came to her tonight and told her of my burden. While she looked concerned, she slowly smiled at me like she always does, being acceptant of my condition. She came to me and looked in my eyes. "Let me see it." She said. I was reluctant, but I decided to fulfill her wish. I transformed into my wolfman form. She looked at me as if I hadn't changed at all. "See? Was that so hard, my love?" She said, smiling. "Whatever comes our way, we can overcome it." She looked at me with such sincerity; I was indeed the luckiest man in the world. I went to her mouth for a kiss and she readily went for it. Our kiss was magical; a feeling of life, love and bliss went through every inch of my body. I couldn't comprehend anything at that moment; my mind was running at an intense speed. I couldn't help myself. I had to make the next move. We went to her bedroom and I got on the bed, looking at her in the moonlight beaming from the window. She looked at me endearingly, undoing her bra and taking off her shirt. I was overrun with emotion. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My heart pounded and pounded as she went down to my pants and undid them. I was already leaking from the tip. I was embarrassed by this and didn't want her to see my shame, my lust, my prowess.

"It seems you're eager, my love." She said. She grabbed the tip and began to suck out my juices. I lost all control. I squirted out more and more just from her warm lips. It wouldn't let up. I feared for my love.

"W-wait, I can't stop cumming!"

She was silent, but said. "I told you, whatever comes our way, we can overcome it together. Now, don't stop coming down my throat, darling." She giggled, and proceeded to suck me off, swallowing my beastly seed. My foot kept thumping on its own, and my urge to howl was eating me inside. To think that something like love can make me feel this way. And she still stands by me, taking my shame and making it her pleasure. My penis was fully exposed. She grabbed it at the area underneath my knot. "You're almost finished." She said with her mouth covered with my seed. She opened it, in such a lewd way and put it onto my dick. The feelings I felt, the sensation that surged through my body, I couldn't take it anymore, and I finally let all of it out, willingly. It was expanding her cheeks and she took it out, the last of my seed shooting up in the air. "Oh, it's like a red, shiny fountain!" She said, swallowing. "Don't say that, it's so improper to hear something from someone like yourself…" "What we do in our own house is our own business, dear." She climbed atop of me. "And we have much more business to address." She kissed me with her messy mouth, and even then I couldn't resist her tolerant nature. She grabbed my penis again. "Slowly…slowly…" In an instant, I was inside of her, getting squeezed in all areas of my penis. It only got tighter and tighter. I screamed against my will, weakened by her grasp. "You're so big, my love!" She told me. "I wonder if I can even fit all of you inside of me." In her right eye, was a small sparkle. It twinkled faintly. I couldn't stop looking at it. I was overwhelmed. I began to tear up. "You…you're my one and only." I told her. We held hands and kissed as she thrusted herself up and down on my penis, our juices mixing and forming. I finally understood her position, her intentions. I came to my senses and took control. I picked her up and transformed into a regular wolf, and proceeded to mount her. I forced my knot into her, with humps more furious than a mighty gale of wind during Aqua Laguna; I was stuck inside of her, hitting her cervix nonstop. She moaned loudly with every blow to her womb. Finally, I stopped, climaxing. "This is it, my love!" I told her. "Our love has finally reached a new point!" "I'm so happy, to be with you." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "If I should become pregnant with your cubs, I'll care and raise them with all my heart…" "…I would be the happiest Zoan alive." I began to slip out of my love's warm chamber. A large popping noise accompanied by a moderately loud dripping sound occurred as my knot escaped, and shrank having done its deed. Both of our bodies, depleted of energy and bodily fluids collapsed simultaneously. We looked at each other as we panted heavily. With a smile, my love just looked at me. I saw her being wrapped around a white light. "I love you, my darling." I told her. The light engulfed her more and more. I love you, I continued to tell her. She told me as she disappeared from my eyes,

"I love you too…Jyabura…"

When I came to, I realized that the one whom I grew to love, the one who stayed in my heart and in my thoughts were just that; a thought. I looked at the morning sky and howled in lament. "So that's what that was." Said a Marine. "I forgot you're a wolfman." "If I wanted to hear some erotic bestiality, I'd-" The second Marine paused. "Well, I'd come to you." "It was so realistic." I said. "I guess my lies, heartbreak and ruses caught up with me, it seems." I sipped my coffee, and thought of the one who loved me in my dreams. Would she have made me coffee in the morning as well?


End file.
